pokecrewfandomcom-20200213-history
Blood
Blood is a fictional original character created by HeroBlast. Originally the dark side of Sir Teddy Ursa, he would become his own being as the new Shiran King. Background Blood originally started off as Teddy's evil persona, Evil Teddy, who would surface time-to-time if he ever had his emotions get the better of him and he loses control of his black magic. When he splits off from Teddy, he would become the Shiran king after ousting Vanessa from her position and identity as Death Shira. Personality Blood is a heartless individual, caring only for inflicting pain upon others and causing trauma for the sheer enjoyment. As he is an eternally angry and evil being, he often holds a perverted view of Teddy's friends and enemies alike, as well as a savage and animistic behavior. He especially enjoys the sound of screaming from those he is afflicting. It can be said that Blood is truly everything Teddy could become if he embraced his evil powers to their fullest. Only time can tell what other atrocities he will commit. Weapons, Powers, and Abilities Blood possesses all of Teddy's abilities, but to a level of surpassing his original version in every possible way with superhuman strength, speed, and agility. Blood also shows to be invulnerable to most conventional weaponry, able to shrug off a gunshot to the chest. Though he can wield weapons Teddy is familiar with, Blood usually prefers to fight with tooth and claw, fighting in a wild, unrestrained, yet graceful style. He also wields very dark magics, like Teddy used to before allowing Blood to split into independence. These dark powers include psychokinesis, gravity manipulation, and metal manipulation, but it is assumed his arsenal is vast. However, despite Blood's general impervious durability, he is indeed vulnerable to the same injuries that can kill a human. He can still permanently lose body parts and in an ironic twist, can still bleed out due to injuries, as proven in Broken Swords and Fallen Heroes as those methods were the exact ones used to defeat him. RP History Blood makes various appearances in RPs usually only playing a minor role at the most. However, his first notable appearance is Broken Swords and Fallen Heroes, where he ambushes Teddy and Darkella, attempting to kill the latter. During the battle, Blood would display his powers and use his gravity manipulation to suppress Teddy and his allies after Teddy makes a desperate attempt to absorb Blood back into his own body, only for the pseudo demon to put Teddy into a painfully corrupted state. In a stroke of arrogance, he lets Erika put Teddy out of his misery, but she instead turn the knife and stabs Blood in his eye, causing him to go permanently blind in one eye. In his disorientated state, Blood would then be singlehandedly defeated by Teddy, Darkella, Erika, Lin, and Kent, but almost killing Teddy in the process. After the battle, he sneaks away from the group, fleeing. He remains as the main antagonist of that RP from then on out. Category:OCs Category:OCs made by HeroBlast Category:OCs with powers Category:OCs with an antagonistic role in RPs Category:OCs that appeared in Teddy Ursa's Black Ops Inc. Category:OCs that are neither human nor pokemon